Torn
by Mi Su
Summary: HD Slash - Basiert auf einem Zitat von lipstick traces "I am torn between running like hell and kissing him because he looks like a melted angel"


Titel: Torn

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Mi Su

E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de

Rating: PG

Hinweise: SLASH – Poetic? - Drama

Pairing: Harry/Draco

~~ Torn ~~

„I am torn between running like hell and kissing him because he looks like a melted angel" lipstick traces

...

Mit seinem Unsichtbaren Umhang schlich Harry durch die stillen Korridore Hogwarts auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Das Ende seines Nimbus 2002 lugte aufgrund seiner Länge ein wenig hervor und der Gryffindor hoffte, dass er im Freien war, bevor ihm Filch in die Quere kam.

Als er die Tür nach draußen aufstoß, schreckte Harry für eine Sekunde zusammen, als ein Donnern durch die Luft fuhr und in der Ferne ein Blitz hell aufleuchtete und die Landschaft in Licht hüllte.

Feine Regentropfen fielen sanft vom Himmel und den dunkelgrauen Wolken, die ihn verdeckten und landeten mit lautlosem Platschen auf Harrys Wangen und Lippen, als dieser nach oben blickte und das Naturschauspiel beobachtete.

Der Mond wartete hinter einem Wolkenmeer auf seinen Auftritt.

Harry wickelte den Umhang um seinen Flugbesen und starrte erneut fasziniert hinauf.

Seine Haare klebten nach wenigen Sekunden feucht auf seiner Stirn, als das Gewitter an Stärke zunahm und Harry erkannte, dass das Wetter nun zwar nicht für ein bisschen Fliegen geeignet war, da er sich nicht vom Blitz treffen lassen wollte, aber es ihn auf eine seltsame Weise beruhigte und den Albtraum aus seinen Gedanken verscheuchte.

Mit einigen Schritten wagte er sich weiter auf das Feld und blieb in der Mitte stehen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er den Regen auf sich fallen. Seine Robe sog jeden Tropfen auf, bis sie das Nass nur noch an sich hinunterperlen lassen konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten, die auch eine Ewigkeiten hätten sein können, öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und blickte durch seine benetzten Gläser umher.

Auf dem Rasen hatten sich mehrere Schlammfützen gebildeten und dicke Tropfen und Regenbäche strömten an den Bäumen und Blättern hinab und ertränkten das Gras.

Pitschnass und zufrieden strich sich Harry den feuchten Pony aus der Stirn und belegte seine Brillengläser mit einem Non-Aquatus Zauber, der ihm einen freien Blickraum ermöglichte.

Und er jetzt fiel ihm eine zusammengekauerte Person am Rande der Slytherintribüne auf, die regungslos auf dem Boden saß und von Harry noch keine Notiz genommen hatte.

Neugierig ging Harry auf sie zu und spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag verdoppelte, als er glänzendes blondes Haar erkannte, das matt an den Kopf geheftet war.

„Malfoy?"

Die Figur zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und blickte langsam auf, bis sich eisblaue und smaragdgrüne Augen trafen.

Harry bemerkte rote Spuren auf den hellen Wangen des Slytherins, die unmöglich von dem prasselnden Regen stammen konnten.

Auch das Schimmern in den blauen Tiefen waren keine Regentropfen, sondern kristallklare Tränen, die sich selbst jetzt mit dem strömenden Regen vermischten.

Harrys Atem stockte bei dem hypnotisierenden Anblick, den ihm der blonde Slytherin bot und war Hin und Her gerissen zwischen dem Drang davonzulaufen und den Jungen zu küssen, weil dieser wie ein zerflossener Engel aussah.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, setzte sich Harry neben ihn und sah ihn lange an, selbst, als sich der Slytherin von ihm abgewandt hatte und nun in die Ferne starrte.

Harry´s Blick fiel auf ein zerknülltes Blatt Papier in der linken Hand des Blonden, das schon dermaßen mit Regen durchtränkt war, dass sich Harry wunderte, ob man die Schrift noch lesen konnte.

Die Finger um das Schriftstück spannten sich an, und Harry sah auf.

Der Slytherin hatte sein Starren bemerkt.

„Was willst du?"

Harry sah den Regentropfen zu, wie sie Malfoys Fingerspitzen herabtröpfelten und richtete dann seinen Blick zurück auf die eisblauen Augen, die sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten.

„Warum weinst du?"

Der Slytherin senkte seinen Kopf und beobachtete das Wasser an den Tribünen hinunterfließen. Eine ganze Weile sagte er gar nichts und schaute dann auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

Er schien innerlich mit sich selbst zu diskutieren und Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als ihm plötzlich das Papier vor die Nase gehalten wurde.

Zögerlich nahm er den Brief aus den kalten Händen des Blonden und blickte auf. Ohne Worte fragte er ihn, ob er sich sicher sei.

Malfoy nickte und wandt seine Augen dann von dem Gryffindor ab, als dieser begann die stark verschmierte Schrift zu entziffern.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er starrte den blonden Slytherin fassungslos an, schon bevor er den gesamten Brief zu ende gelesen hatte.

Als Malfoy seinem Blick auswich, warf Harry jedes Zögern über Bord und zog den Slytherin in seine Arme, der sich schluchzend an ihn klammerte und immer wieder flüsterte „Warum...? Warum?".

Harry umarmte ihn nur fester und sah den vorbeiziehenden Wolken zu, wie sie den Mond freigaben und dieser mit leichtem Glanz auf sie schien.

Ein brausender Wind erhob sich und zog das Stück Papier vom Gras hinauf in die Luft und zerrte es Hin und Her bis es ohne Laut im Sturm zerriss und davongewirbelt wurde, bis Harry es aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Draco´s Beben wurden durch ein Zittern abgelöst, als der kalte Wind über ihre nassen Körper wehte und Harry schaute mit klopfendem Herzen hinab in die blauen Augen den Slytherins, die ihm mit verschwommenem Blick entgegensahen.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein...Draco..."

Frische Tränen perlten die blassen Wangen entlang bis Harry sich hinunterbeugte und die Spuren hinweg küsste.

Und dann wurde Draco´s Schluchzen von Harrys Lippen davongespült.

...

„...leid, dass wir Ihnen mitteilen müssen, dass Ihre Mutter beim Versuch Lucius Malfoy aus Azkaban zu befreien ums Leben kam. Ein Dementor ergriff sie vor den Toren Azkabans und..."

„...Ihr Vater..."

„...noch in derselben Nacht..."

„...Verletzungen starb."

„Das Begräbnis wird in wenigen Tagen...."

„Wir übermitteln unser tiefstes Beileid."

...

A/N: T_T


End file.
